I'll Keep Waiting
by Ice-Phoenix-chan
Summary: [Twoshot song fic] Misty likes Ash and he's with May triangle. What happens if Ash gets May mad? [Advanceshipping] Repost Fin [Revised July 14 04]
1. I'll Keep Waiting Part I

This is a song fic, and the song isn't by Mandy Moore!  
  
May: Yup, so she doesn't own the song 'I'll Keep Waiting' By S-Club 7 or Pokemon characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------I'll Keep Waiting" By S- Club 7 (Part I) ---------------------------------------------------  
  
'It's all my fault...' I thought  
  
'I never should have trusted that vixen...'  
  
-----  
  
It's been a long time girl, but I'll keep on waiting  
  
-----  
  
--Flashback--  
  
(3 years ago)  
  
"Come on, it's just one last, little kiss to remember you by!" Misty asked.  
  
"No, May's already mad at me" I replied.  
  
"Aww, come on! It's not like she'll see this time!" She pleaded.  
  
"No" I answered firmly and began to walk away.  
  
"Fine, I'll make you kiss me!" She said as she ran up to him and kissed me. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me.  
  
-----  
  
I'll keep waiting till that day when  
  
You come back on home to me  
  
Life's too short to live without you  
  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
  
-----  
  
'I'm so sorry, May! Please, please come back to my side!' I pleaded to no one. A silver speck came out of my eyes and rolled down my cheek.  
  
-----  
  
Hey girl, it's just a matter of time  
  
Before you come on home and I get what's mine  
  
'Cause you know that you're still my lady  
  
And your love is gonna drive me crazy  
  
-----  
  
May gasped, "Ash, it's over!" She cried as she ran away.  
  
Misty embraced my arm tighter "now there's no problem for us being together!" She exclaimed smiling.  
  
"You planned this all along?" I asked  
  
She chuckled "what did you expect? Me, not getting you back?"  
  
-----  
  
To think you're gone just makes me wanna choke  
  
You can't fix what you know you ain't broke  
  
But I guess that I'll just keep waiting  
  
Even though inside my heart is breaking  
  
-----  
  
"I told you the day we broke up, it's over Misty, May has my heart now" I notified her.  
  
"Ya, but she doesn't want it"  
  
"Even if she doesn't want it, I'm not giving it to you!"  
  
"Ash Ketchum, I'm going to have your heart one day. You just watch me!"  
  
-----  
  
What you waitin' for?  
  
What you waitin for, girl?  
  
Show me love like you did before  
  
-----  
  
"I bet my life on that I won't give it to you!"  
  
"I bet my life on it that I'll win you back"  
  
"Not before I get May back"  
  
-----  
  
I'll keep waiting till that day when  
  
You come back on home to me  
  
Life's too short to live without you  
  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
  
-----  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Good? Review!  
  
May: Yes, now review!  
  
And Vokteren, sorry for hurting May again!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Revised July 14 04 (Evil block, seeing if this will help clear it) 


	2. I'll Keep Waiting Part II

Grr. They banned my story for "Not allowed: mst, chat, real person based, interactive, etc." When did I do that?  
  
May: Just not to get banned again, Icy-chan is going to write the A/N in the review.  
  
Disclaimer: Icy-chan does not own Pokemon or "I'll Keep Waiting" By S-Club 7.  
  
---------------------------------------------------"I'll Keep Waiting" By S- Club 7 (Part II)---------------------------------------------------  
  
--Three years after the last chapter-- (Ash's POV)  
  
"May, it's all my fault. Please come back to my side, I'll keep waiting until you come back." I called again. It had been six years since we broke up and I am still waiting for her under 'our' tree. Why was I stupid enough to trust Misty? If I haven't, I wouldn't be like this.  
  
-----  
  
All this love's too much to understand  
  
Must be part of a master plan  
  
But I wish that it was just that easy 'Cause I miss the way you touch and tease me  
  
-----  
  
(May's Side, her POV)  
  
"May!" Mrs. Maple called.  
  
"Yes, mom?" I answered.  
  
"You have to clean your room before you do anything else today!"  
  
"Ugh, why?"  
  
"It's too messy, you already put it off for a week now!"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
I went into her messy room and started putting my things away, sorting the laundry from the books and other miscellaneous items.  
  
An exhausting half an hour later, I had finished cleaning up everything except my desk; it was the worst of them all. Once again, I started putting the books onto my bookshelf, the clothes into the laundry basket, and other objects away.  
  
During the clean up, I came across a piece of jewelry. I held it up, trying to remember why it looked so familiar. It looked like an ordinary necklace; a silver chain with a charm on it. I turned the charm around. It had something engraved on the back of it. It said: 'Ash and May' in a heart with an arrow striking across it. Our necklace...  
  
-----  
  
Damn it girl why can't you see  
  
It's not over for you and me  
  
One day you'll see that you were wrong  
  
Then you will realize it was true love all along  
  
-----  
  
I starred at 'our necklace'. Starring at it some more made me remember good times we had. That was the past, this is the future, he's with Misty now, he should be happy, making a fool out of me. Then, I remembered the time of us buying the necklace; a bracelet came along with it too. I stopped starring at the necklace and started to search for the bracelet.  
  
After minutes of searching, I stopped. Ash had mailed it to me three years ago; it was still in the envelope. I remembered that when I received it, I opened it but as soon as I saw the bracelet, I closed it, I was still mad at him.  
  
Gingerly, I took the envelope and reached for the matching bracelet. As I took it out, a note slipped out of it. It said:  
  
'Dear May,  
  
I know that you are probably still mad at me. I've sent you the bracelet to remind you of how happy we once were. I will love you forever and ever; I will be waiting at the tree we first kissed until you come. Please come and hear me out!  
  
Love, Ash'  
  
"Ash..." I quickly grabbed the necklace and bracelet, put it into my pocket and ran to our tree.  
  
-----  
  
Dry these tears of rain  
  
Dry these tears of rain  
  
Say you'll show me love again  
  
-----  
  
(At the park, May's POV)  
  
"Ash..." I said. He was still sitting under the tree keeping his promise.  
  
The black haired boy turned around, he thought that he heard someone call his name. To his surprise, he saw his angel, still looking like the last time he saw her.  
  
"May!" He ran up to her as she waited with the wind playing with her hair.  
  
"May! You finally came? Are you not mad at me anymore? Do you realize that you still love me?" He blurted out. He had a million things to say to her, not knowing where to start.  
  
"No, I'm still mad at you." I answered coldly  
  
"May..." He said.  
  
"Explain." I ordered.  
  
He sighed, "Okay, well..."  
  
-----  
  
I'll keep waiting till that day when  
  
You come back on home to me  
  
Life's too short to live without you  
  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
  
-----  
  
Ash had almost finished his side of the story, he had explained to May that Misty was his old girlfriend when he traveled through Jhoto, but he broke up with her so she left. Then, he also admitted that he had cheated on me.  
  
"You cheated on me!" I yelled, "I trusted you, and you cheated on me!"  
  
"I-I did, I'm sorry, but that was the first time you caught me, the second time, Mis-," He explained.  
  
"You admitted it! You cheated on me!" I burst into tears and ran away not bothering to listen to him anymore.  
  
"No, the second time, Misty forced that kiss!" He called after me.  
  
-----  
  
What can I say to change your mind  
  
Thinkin' about you all of the time  
  
Don't keep me holding on  
  
Come back to where you belong  
  
-----  
  
"Wait, May!" The boy called. He ran after me.  
  
'This has been the third time making her cry!' He thought, 'I-I can't make her cry any more, I promised...'  
  
I blindly ran, not knowing where I was going. Suddenly, I felt someone grabbing my arm, causing me to halt.  
  
"Let go!" I yelled.  
  
"No," Said the voice. I knew it was Ash. "I can't make you cry anymore, I promised you that I will make you the happiest person ever!"  
  
"You lied then, you already broke the promise three times!"  
  
"That's why I have to mend it!" He replied. He grabbed my other arm to turn me to his direction and embraced me so I couldn't run away. I starred at him as he starred back. Our eyes locked.  
  
"Let go of me already!" I said again.  
  
"No," He answered and pulled me closer and closer.  
  
I had no idea why but my body was responding too, I also was leaning closer and closer to him. Putting my arms around him as he did the same to me. I closed my eyes, leaning closer and closer until our lips met.  
  
-----  
  
I'll keep waiting till that day when  
  
You come back on home to me  
  
Life's too short to live without you  
  
Where you are is where I wanna be -----  
  
--Fin--  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Revised July 14 04 (Evil block, seeing if this will help clear it)  
  
Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry to break it to you but, it already ended, it's a two-shot only. 


End file.
